secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lestat Umarov
Welcome Hi, welcome to Second Life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lestat Umarov page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 06:24, 2010 April 28 The block was made by Eggy. *Reason given: no reason given *Start of block: 12:05, May 3, 2012 *Expiry of block: 12:05, May 3, 2013 *Intended blockee: Lestat Umarov *Block ID: #494 *Current IP address: 69.133.198.18 Why was I blocked? All I did was edit existing articles and add two new pages with relevant information. Everything was added with the permission of those involved. Furthermore, the person that the article was written on liked the article and approved it. The articles on Aryte Vesperia and his SL Military group Ordo Imperialis were written by members of his group, and none of them have been blocked. The article on The Society of Electrified Elephants is also on an SL military group and the page is not finished yet. I think it's a bit heavy handed to enact a block for a year without even so much as a warning. I'm new to editing wiki's and not very familiar with it as of yet.Lestat Umarov 08:10, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I indeed approved of the extremely well-written article on me, assuming it was the reason for the block. Ice Karsin 08:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Personal attacks and harsh language of any kind will not be tolerated on this wiki. Also, you don't get to contest the rules. Additionally, this is not the place to write your personal vanity page. Things that belong here have to be of global relevance to the Second Life virtual world and a significant part of its millions of users. On top of that, they must be verifiable and written from a Neutral Point of View. I didn't pull these rules out of my magical top hat. It's a wiki. An encyclopedia. Anything that would simply not be acceptable on Wikipedia does not belong here. Please see the Special Notice on the home page, with references to the standar Wikipedia policies. Eggy 18:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't writing a personal vanity page, and I didn't personally "attack" anyone. I'm not contesting the rules, I'm contesting your judgement and the block. I got no explanation or warnings and I know I wasn't the only person blocked. If everyone on wikia got blocked for a year for a mistake there'd be no new users. The Society of Electrified Elephants is a fun and humorous alternative to most of the military groups on secondlife. We have a sim and over 100 members. As for removing my page and blocking me, as well as a few other users including Codebastard Redgrave, that's a double standard. There's a page on Aryte Vesperia and Ordo Imperialis written by members of the same group. The page on myself and the groups I am a part of was no different than his. It was significant to the SL community and globally relevant. If you want to have only information that's significant to "millions" of users then 95% of the pages on users and groups shouldn't even be here.--Lestat Umarov 19:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) The "1 year" block is simply because this new version does not support indefinite blocks. It doesn't mean "blocked for a whole year". It means "blocked until I have the time to talk about this" and deliver the "warning" on a more personal basis, inworld. And yes, most of the content here is irrelevant, I don't have the energy to single-handedly fix 2000 pages. Eggy 22:17, May 6, 2012 (UTC)